Bleu Roi et les sept Ed
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Reprise du célèbre conte des frères Grimm : Blanche Neige. Un beau colonel populaire, un rival jaloux, un miroir alchimique, une transmutation ratée. Tout un programme pour cette version du conte adaptée à l'univers de FMA Attention, ceci n'est pas un royed, mais un royai.
1. Surprises

**Casting:  
Blanche Neige - Roy Mustang  
La sorcière - Franck Archer  
Les sept nains - Edward Elric (oui les sept)  
Le prince - Liza Hawkeye  
Le chasseur - Martel**

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

**Au vu de certains commentaires, je me sens obligée de faire un rappel : pairing ne signifie pas couple. Ainsi donc, bien que les intrigues principales tournent autour de Roy et Edward, qui deviennent alors les personnages principaux, ça ne veux pas forcément dire qu'ils s'agit d'un couple.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Surprises

Il était minuit passé quand un cri déchira le silence qui régnait sur le QG de Central. Depuis des heures, une silhouette était enfermée dans un bureau à peine éclairé d'une lampe à huile. Penché sur le même travail depuis des jours, la tête entre les mains, un adolescent blond se creusait la tête sur un problème en apparence insoluble. Les dizaines de boulettes de papier jetées au hasard ainsi que les innombrables mouchoirs témoignaient de sa longue occupation des lieux. Sans se déconcentrer, le jeune homme moucha son nez enrhumé avant d'envoyer la pièce de tissu rejoindre ses homologues. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsqu'il leva les yeux de ses recherches, une lueur victorieuse dansant dans ses yeux dorés. Certain de l'exactitude ses conclusions, le jeune alchimiste frappa des mains avant de saisir sa jambe gauche, provoquant un éclair lumineux. Tout à coup, il ressentit une violente douleur parcourir tout son corps, à tel point qu'il tomba de sa chaise, inconscient.

À son réveil, il se sentait étrangement léger. Il se redressa difficilement tout en frottant douloureusement son crâne endolori par la chute. Il voulut prendre appuie sur la chaise afin de se relever quand il s'aperçut que son bras tendu n'atteignait pas le socle de bois du siège. Surpris, il promena son regard sur la pièce qui lui sembla tout à coup avoir grandi. Perplexe, il continua son inspection jusqu'à trouver six enfants identiques, endormis près du bureau. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux pour ne voir que ses traits se refléter sur leur visage. Le garçon ne put réprimer un cri de stupeur, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller ses sosies en sursaut. Six paires d'yeux se braquèrent alors sur lui. L'un des enfants s'assit en tailleur, frottant ses yeux à moitié fermés par la fatigue tandis qu'un autre grognait contre l'importun qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

Edward les regarda un à un, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se gratta nerveusement la tête se demandant ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce... décuplement. Sa transmutation ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il fut coupé par un éternuement des plus bruyants. Tous se retournèrent vers le responsable de cette intervention qui gardait un sourire béat sans se préoccuper de l'impolitesse de son débordement, provoquant un fou rire chez l'un de ses clones. Le blond soupira puis regarda sa montre ; 2h17. À cette heure, le QG était certainement désert et s'il réveillait le colonel, celui-ci ne manquerait pas de l'envoyer promener en lui hurlant de se débrouiller seul et de le laisser dormir. Il se ravisa donc, se disant qu'il serait toujours tant de lui en parler le lendemain. Cependant, il se posa la question du déplacement ; pouvaient-ils se permettre d'aller et venir ainsi dans les couloirs ? Sept fullmetal alchemist ne manqueraient pas d'attirer l'attention.

Alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution, un ronflement se fit entendre ; l'ensommeillé s'était rendormi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux qui ne s'étaient pas encore exprimés ; l'un se balançait d'avant en arrière, un sourire niais sur le visage alors que l'autre prit une teinte rouge pivoine et détourna la tête dès que leur regard se croisèrent. Ed soupira ; ses six sosies semblaient bien différents les uns des autres.

À la même heure dans un appartement, un homme brun aux profonds bleus contemplait sa nouvelle acquisition. Le matin même, il avait été intrigué par un imposant miroir exposé dans la vitrine d'un brocanteur. Immédiatement séduit par sa finesse et son élégance, il était entré et l'avait acheté sans plus réfléchir. Alors qu'il encaissait la somme qui lui était due, le vendeur l'avait tout de même mis en garde contre l'objet ; selon une légende, il contiendrait l'âme d'un alchimiste omniscient qui se serait lui-même enfermé dans le miroir. Sans faire grand cas de cet improbable récit, Franck Archer avait ramené son achat chez lui afin de le placer dans sa chambre, au-dessus de la commode.

S'il s'était d'abord interdit de croire à cette fable, il était tout de même intrigué. Le colonel contemplait donc le mystérieux objet depuis un peu plus de deux heures sans oser l'interroger de peur de paraître ridicule. Il rit toutefois de cette pensée ; devant qui ? Après tout, il était seul. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à troubler le silence. Il craignait d'entendre sa propre voix s'adresser à un objet, mais sans doute redoutait-il plus encore de l'entendre lui répondre. Il se leva de son lit pour se placer devant le miroir, les mains posées à plat sur l'ébène de la commode comme pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il approcha son visage et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son reflet qui le regardait fixement. Il se trouvait si ridicule à observer ainsi sa propre image qu'il décida de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il murmura un bonjour hésitant.

Tout à coup, il crut voir la surface lisse luire d'une légère lumière laiteuse. Son reflet s'effaça pour ne laisser place qu'à d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire qui disparurent aussitôt. Surpris, le colonel se recula d'un mouvement brusque et se retrouva au sol, les yeux fixés sur le miroir qui ne montrait plus que sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il était exténué, sans doute avait-il imaginé cette étrangeté. Cependant il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, trop intrigué par l'improbable phénomène auquel il venait d'assister et qu'il savait bien réel, malgré les protestations de la partie logique de son cerveau. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, s'obligeant à garder les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie, au besoin, de jeter des regards anxieux au miroir.

Au matin, les yeux cernés de noir, il résolut de placer cet objet ailleurs. Il s'en saisit fermement pour le fixer à un mur de son salon. Toutefois, il ne pouvait retenir un regard vers son reflet à chaque passage, espérant et craignant l'apparition de la fumée qui tournait lentement comme d'épais nuages s'amoncellent, annonçant un orage. Après avoir été si fier de son acquisition, le voilà qui la regrettait. Il n'allait tout de même pas le ramener après avoir ri un nez du vendeur lorsqu'il lui avait raconté la mystérieuse légende qui entourait le miroir. Debout, immobile devant son bien, Franck Archer se grattait doucement le menton tout en cherchant l'endroit le plus approprié pour le placer. Après mûre réflexion, il jugea que le QG pourrait convenir s'il le plaçait dans la salle de travail de ses subordonnés.

À son arrivée, il ordonna à l'un de ses subalternes de planter un clou dans le mur sans une explication. Le soldat s'exécuta sans mot dire, perplexe devant cette nouvelle fantaisie de son supérieur, mais craignant tout de même sa colère. Avec un air de triomphe, le colonel plaça le miroir à son nouvel emplacement. Néanmoins devant les regard qu'on lui lançait, il dut se résoudre à justifier son geste. Il lança alors que cela égayait la pièce qu'il trouvait trop austère avant de se retourner pour entrer dans son bureau de manière à éviter d'être tenté de regarder le miroir.

Dans une autre salle de ce même QG, sept enfants blonds dormaient paisiblement, roulés en boule ou étalés sur le parquet. Toutefois leur sommeil fut troublé par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte. Dans son encadrement, une grande armure se tenait immobile, les bras ballant devant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. L'un des petits Edward s'approcha de lui en se frottant les yeux. Il le détailla de bas en haut avec un mouvement de la tête.

« Al, t'aurais pas grandit? »

Surpris par la question, ledit Al ne sut quoi répondre à son aîné. Il observa un à un les six clones de son frère dont un baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tentant désespérément de se rendormir. Les sept enfants semblaient identiques en tout point, de la tresse qui nouait leurs cheveux aux automails qui remplaçaient deux de leurs membres ; son frère avait rajeuni. Légèrement paniqué, le géant de métal entra dans la pièce pour demander à l'alchimiste d'État plus de détails sur cette étrange situation. Cependant, à peine avait-il formulé sa question que tous les Ed prirent la parole dans un brouhaha d'explication confuses, excepté l'un d'eux, légèrement à l'écart qui regardait la scène avec de grands yeux ronds presque inexpressifs et un sourire niais. Alors que les enfants se disputaient pour prendre la parole, l'un d'eux imposa le silence d'un hurlement autoritaire. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Alphonse pour lui faire part de ce qu'il savait.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il travaillait sur l'application de l'alchimie à la mécanique et notamment aux automails. Il avait voulu créer un alliage à la fois léger et résistant, le poids de ses mécagreffes étant un frein à sa croissance. Selon ses calculs, il devait séparer les composants du métal utilisé pour les transformer puis les réassembler sans que cela n'en altère la structure. Toutefois, il avait ressenti une violente douleur pendant qu'il effectuait la transmutation, il avait perdu connaissance et à son réveil, il était devenu sept. Avec un soupir, Alphonse lui demanda pourquoi il avait d'abord tenté la transmutation sur un automail déjà relié à un corps humain. Surpris, Ed cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre où son cadet voulait en venir. Avec une pointe de lassitude, l'armure lui rappela qu'il fallait toujours vérifier une formule avant de l'appliquer, mais bien sûr, il avait été trop impatient à l'idée de gagner des centimètres. Sa mécagreffe étant reliée à son corps par connexion nerveuse, la transmutation s'était vraisemblablement étendue à tout son corps dont il avait séparé les composants pour créer sept Edward. En entendant cette théorie, le fullmetal alchemist éclata de rire ; il était impossible dans ce cas qu'il puisse se dédoubler sans perdre de sa taille, et cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi tout était tout à coup si grand.

Alphonse garda le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre, stupéfait par ce dénie de la réalité. Il aurait voulu lui faire cet aveu plus délicatement, mais de toute façon, le choc était inévitable.

« Euh... Ed... c'est toi qui as rapetissé. »

Les sept sosies se figèrent à ces mots, une expression de choc profond peinte sur le visage ; ce n'était pas son environnement qui avait subitement grandi mais lui qui était encore plus petit que d'ordinaire. Les enfants se lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs : s'ils étaient apparus progressivement durant son sommeil, sa taille avait pu diminuer petit à petit, les composants de chaque corps auraient alors été prélevés sur chacun d'eux, incluant chaque nouvel Edward créé. Ainsi, en plus d'une réduction de taille, la transmutation avait opéré un rajeunissement de son corps. Toujours assis par terre, l'un des clones se mit à grogner, marmonnant qu'il n'en serait pas là sans ces maudits automails, que le colonel allait encore se moquer de lui mais qu'au moins cette fois il faudrait plus d'un Alphonse pour retenir sept Edward enragés. L'armure laissa le petit colérique à ses pulsions meurtrières pour se retourner vers celui qui paraissait être le plus lucide et le plus réfléchi. Il était encore tôt, peu de gens étaient arrivées au QG, ils résolurent donc d'attendre Mustang dans son bureau.

Al passa discrètement sa tête par la porte entrebâillée avant de s'avancer dans le couloir désert, suivi des sept petits sosies blonds. Toutefois, le géant de métal n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ; tout en balançant leurs bras au rythme de la marche, les enfants se mirent à à siffloter. Surpris, le cadet des frères Elric se retourna pour leur demander le silence ; il valait mieux rester discrets pour éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer. Il accéléra donc le pas pour arriver rapidement à destination. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau encore inoccupé et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ici, ils éviteraient les mauvaises rencontres et seraient tranquilles jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur supérieur. Chacun prit place sur le canapé, se mettant à son aise de manière à passer l'attente le plus confortablement possible. L'un des Ed se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se rendormir, suggérant aux autres de faire de même pour passer le temps. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un autre lui répliqua qu'il valait mieux s'occuper intelligemment en cherchant une solution à leur problème, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'arracher un bâillement sonore à son interlocuteur. Un troisième se mit à grogner qu'il n'aimait ni les solutions ni les problèmes et qu'il ne perdrait pas son temps à s'arracher les cheveux sur des équations compliquées, d'autant qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Une dispute éclata alors, chacun voulant imposer son passe temps aux autres.

Alphonse les regarda débattre sans pouvoir intervenir. L'un d'eux gardait constamment un doigt levé et s'exprimait sur un ton moralisateur qu'il ne connaissait pas à son aîné. Un autre hurlait en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, tandis qu'un troisième tentait de parler entre deux éternuements. Rouge pivoine, un Edward se cachait derrière le canapé, bégayant timidement son opinion alors qu'un autre clone, las de la querelle, s'amusait déjà seul à chanter d'entêtantes comptines. L'attention de l'armure fut néanmoins attirée par le seul qui regardait la scène en silence, l'air complètement perdu. D'une voix encourageante, Alphonse lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en clignant des yeux.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que les sosies s'étaient enfin calmés, la porte s'ouvrit sur le lieutenant Hawkeye. Une pile de dossiers sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour les y poser et commencer à les trier. Elle paraissait exténuée et ne remarqua pas tout de suite ses huit visiteurs. Alphonse l'interpela d'une petite voix timide pour annoncer sa présence. La jeune femme se retourna avec un sursaut, surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans la pièce à une heure si matinale. Elle allait lui demander les raisons de sa présence quand elle aperçut les sept petits blonds qui la regardaient fixement. Sous le choc, elle laissa choir le stylo qu'elle tenait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Ne parvenant à articuler un mot, elle lança un regard interrogateur au géant de métal qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière du casque.

Mal assuré, Alphonse commença son explication, sans cesse coupé par l'un des sosies. Les autres firent d'abord mine de prêter une oreille attentive à la conversation, toutefois, malgré son acharnement à rester éveillé, l'un d'eux se roula en boule sur le canapé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ; après toutes ces émotions, il méritait bien une sieste non ? Assise sur sa chaise, le lieutenant Hawkeye écoutait patiemment l'armure et le petit alchimiste d'acier lui relater les faits. Cependant, quand ils eurent terminé, un cri de colère retentit dans le bureau. Liza s'était levée sous le coup de la colère tandis que les Edward rentraient leur tête dans leurs épaules, comme si cela pouvait les faire disparaître. Certes, elle ne s'y connaissait pas en alchimie, mais n'importe qui savait qu'il pouvait être dangereux d'effectuer une transmutation sans que la théorie ne soit vérifiée.

Les clones commencèrent alors à se rejeter la faute les uns sur les autres, sans penser une seconde qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Edward avant l'expérience. La jeune femme leur imposa le silence d'une voix autoritaire ; s'ils devaient rester dans ce bureau jusqu'à l'arrivée du colonel, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à gêner sa concentration, elle tenait à pouvoir faire son travail dans le calme. Tandis qu'elle leur tournait le dos pour reprendre sa tâche, les enfants s'installèrent sur le canapé sans plus chercher à se quereller. Le plus joyeux des sept dut toutefois calmer ses ardeurs vocales et se résoudre à dessiner.

Les quatre hommes de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à arriver pour découvrir le même spectacle que leur collègue. Estomaqués, il détaillèrent chacun des clones sagement installés les uns à côté des autres. Ils dévisagèrent un instant le dernier qui souriait les yeux perdus dans le vague avant de reporter leur attention sur leur supérieure. La jeune femme leur résuma brièvement la situation, précisant que le jeune alchimiste d'État ne savait pas comment inverser les effets de sa transmutation ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel résultat. Offensé par cette déclaration, celui des sosies qui n'aimait pas les résultats, croisa les bras et tourna le dos à l'assemblée pour bouder en paix, grommelant dans sa barbe sous les rires moqueurs d'un confrère qui le pointait du doigt. Toute la petite troupe soupira : ils allaient devoir patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur supérieur en compagnie des sept énergumènes.

Après une bonne demi heure, les soldats renoncèrent à se concentrer sur leur travail tant les Edward étaient agités. Commença alors une inspection des plus farfelues pour déterminer ce qui caractérisait chacun des clones. Ils découvrirent alors qu'ils n'avaient d'identique que leur physique enfantin et arborait tous des personnalités différentes. Après avoir échangé un rapide regard, les hommes de l'équipe commencèrent à s'agiter, ouvrant tiroirs et placards, visiblement à la recherche d'une chose bien précise. Au bout de quelques minutes à ignorer littéralement les interrogations de leur lieutenant qui les observait les sourcils froncés, ils s'installèrent devant les petits blondinets, stylo en main. Chacun commença alors à griffonner sur une feuille, jetant parfois des regards curieux aux enfants avant de raturer méthodiquement une ligne.

Un à un, ils brandirent leur papier dans un fier « J'ai fini ». Une fois que Falman eût à son tour poussé le cri de la victoire, ils se réunirent en cercle pour commenter leurs trouvailles. Les neufs spectateurs les regardaient intrigués sans oser demander quoi que ce soit sur leur curieuse attitude. Toutefois, la jeune femme aux yeux caramels qui patientait à côté de l'armure arborait un air désespéré ; jamais ils n'avaient été si enthousiastes à l'idée de remplir en dossier, si seulement ils pouvaient dépenser ne serait-ce que la moitié de cette énergie à faire leur travail, ses journées s'en trouveraient nettement allégées.

Après quelques minutes de débat mouvementé, chaque Edward se vit coller une étiquette sur le torse. Havoc prit alors la parole, encouragé par les hochements de tête de ses camarades. C'était, selon eux, le meilleur moyen de différencier les sept alchimistes, et leur attribuer des noms restaient tout de même plus plaisant qu'un simple « Hey toi! ». Liza et Alphonse durent bien admettre qu'ils avaient raison, mais ils n'étaient cependant pas préparés à la découverte qui les attendait. Si l'armure s'écroula de rire, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil en silence, perplexe quant à l'idée de ses subordonnés. Elle se tourna vers eux, espérant les convaincre de revoir les noms qu'ils avaient trouvé, ou tout du moins celui du plus gai des sept qui se voyait affublé d'une tendancieuse faute d'orthographe. Avec un hochement de tête, l'adjudant Fuery colla une seconde étiquette sur laquelle s'étalait fièrement le nouveau nom du malheureux : Joyeux.

Avec un soupir Liza observa le dénommé Grincheux marmonner qu'il n'aimait pas les étiquettes alors que l'un d'eux, trop occuper à sommeiller, et très justement nommé Dormeur, ne s'était très certainement pas rendu compte qu'il avait été rebaptisé. Le nom très original de Atchoum avait été donné à l'enrhumé, celui qui se cachait derrière les cousins du canapé pour éviter d'être vu se prénommait à présent Timide, tandis que celui qui semblait le plus intelligent des sept venait de recevoir le nom de Prof. N'en comptant que six, Liza chercha des yeux celui qui manquait à l'appel. Elle le trouva sans difficulté, assis au sol l'air complètement ailleurs sans jamais se défaire de son sourire béa ; même si ce n'était pas très flatteur, peut-être que ces subordonnés avaient vu juste en le nommant Simplet.

Alors que les Edward se moquaient les uns des autres, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un colonel au sourire conquérant. Il entra dans la pièce dans une pose théâtral, narrant avec enthousiasme sa nouvelle réussite : piquer la vedette à Archer pour la résolution d'une affaire commune. Toutefois, alors qu'il se lançait dans un discours enflammé, il se figea d'un coup, une expression d'effroi imprimé sur son visage soudainement très pâle. Il reprit un semblant de contenance dans un raclement de gorge, les sourcils froncés, ordonnant qu'on lui explique pourquoi il se retrouvait avec sept nabots dans son bureau : comme si un seul n'était pas suffisant. Mal à l'aise, Alphonse se lança dans un récit hésitant, son gants d'acier grattant nerveusement le sommet de son casque tant il était gêné du comportement irresponsable de son frère. Dans son coin, le Edward Grincheux continuer de grommeler, se plaignant qu'en plus de l'humiliation publique du fait de son inhabituelle petitesse, il devait s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à cet enfoiré de colonel de ses deux qui ne manquerait certainement pas de se moquer de lui.

Ce qui s'avéra bien entendu exact. À peine Alphonse avait-il terminé son explication que l'alchimiste de flamme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer une violente crise de fou rire. Vexé, l'un des clones entreprit de répliquer, argumentant sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à pratiquer cette transmutation sans test préalable, tandis que le râleur hurlait que s'il ne s'était pas multiplié il ne serait pas si petit. Un sourire en coin, ses yeux noirs pétillants de malice, l'alchimiste de flamme s'installa derrière son bureau, observant d'un air supérieur l'enfant capricieux qui s'époumonait au milieu de la pièce tout en brassant l'air avec ses bras à grand renforts de moulinets.

Néanmoins, aussi divertissant soit-il, cet interlude ne résolvait pas le problème de l'inversement de la transmutation. Une fois que tout le monde eût retrouvé son calme, le vrai débat put commencer. Avant de trouver la solution, il s'agissait surtout de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir des sept sosies qui s'efforçaient tant bien que mal à garder le silence devant les propositions douteuses du colonel qui suggérait de les laisser dans un coin puisqu'avec une taille pareille, ils ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place. Il fallait également régler la question des recherches ; jamais ils ne pourraient entrer dans la bibliothèque nationale des alchimistes d'État avec l'apparence d'un enfant. Ils devraient donc travailler au QG. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Mustang ordonna à ses subordonnés de suivre l'Edward Prof qui semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules de manière à ramener ses recherches dans le bureau ; ils seraient sans nul doute plus tranquille ici.

Pour le reste, il était certainement plus sage que les enfants restent avec Alphonse, toutefois, leur chambre d'hôtel ne permettait pas d'accueillir autant de monde, aussi fut-il décidé que chaque militaire garderait un Edward avec lui. Ainsi commença une longue et pénible discussion qui devait mener à savoir lequel logerait chez qui. Personne ne semblait vouloir du Grincheux ni du Joyeux qui chantonnait sans cesse, et lorsque l'on interrogeait les clones, on n'obtenait qu'un vague haussement d'épaules ; tant qu'ils n'allaient pas chez le colonel tout leur allait. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, et encore aucune décision n'avait été prise, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au lieutenant Liza Hawkeye qui voyait avec appréhension l'aiguille de l'horloge se rapprocher de midi sans que la moindre tâche n'ai été effectuée.

Agacée, et soupçonnant ses collègues de faire durer le débat pour éviter leur travail, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'imposer le silence à l'assemblée d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Tout le monde se figea d'un coup, surpris de cette intervention. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers la tireuse qui s'était déjà emparée d'un stylo et d'une feuille. Après avoir découpé sept morceaux de papier qu'elle mélangea sur la table, elle invita les sosies à venir en choisir un chacun à leur tour pour ainsi déterminer qui les hébergerait.

Faisant prévaloir sa supériorité intellectuelle, le Prof s'avança pour tirer, avec soulagement, le nom de son frère. À contre cœur, Dormeur se leva et avança en trainant des pieds pour presque s'écrouler sur la table en saisissant un morceau de papier qu'il ne prit pas la peine de déplier avant de se rendormir. Soit, ils sauraient bien de qui il s'agissait une fois tous les papiers distribués. Atchoum s'avança alors, réprimant un éternuement de crainte de voir les petits bouts de feuille s'envoler. Il se retourna alors vers le sous-lieutenant Breda avec un sourire, heureux de ne pas être celui qui atterrirait chez Mustang. Tordant ses mains jointes, le visage rouge pivoine, Timide glissa tout doucement vers la table une fois son tour venu. Il resta quelques instants son papier en main, rougissant à vue d'œil avant de risquer un regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Intimidé, il repartit la tête baissée, plus rouge qu'à l'aller, triturant ses mains devant sa bouche sans oser prononcer un mot. Après le passage de Simplet qui logerait chez l'adjudant Fuery, Joyeux vint à son tour tirer un papier en fredonnant un air agaçant et éclata d'un rire heureux, annonçant que sa garde revenait au sous-lieutenant Havoc.

Il ne restait à présent plus qu'un papier et un clone. Dormeur et Timide n'ayant rien précisé, trois des soldats se retrouvaient à regarder Grincheux s'avancer pour se saisir du nom qu'il restait, se plaignant que bien sûr c'était lui le dernier, qu'il n'aimait pas les tirages au sort et qu'en plus il allait devoir supporter le colonel. Sous le choc, ledit colonel se redressa, fixant avec effroi le plus invivable des sept Edward qui retournait s'assoir les bras croisés. Liza échangea un regard entendu avec Falman ; il fallait à présent déterminer lequel devait loger Dormeur, et lequel avait la charge de Timide. Puisque l'ensommeillé ne semblait pas enclin à ouvrir un œil, les deux officiers s'approchèrent doucement du petit Ed qui se cachait derrière le canapé. Une main timide sortit de sa cachette pour tendre le morceaux de papier à la jeune femme et retourna précipitamment se dissimuler pour ne pas croiser les regards braqués sur lui. Avec un sourire amusée, Liza annonça que c'était à elle de l'héberger, et qu'ainsi, Falman devrait se charger du ronfleur.

Ainsi furent scellées les destinés des sept Edward, du moins pour la nuit à venir. Il restait cependant un problème : aucun des officiers n'avait chez lui de quoi habiller un enfant, or, non seulement l'alchimiste d'acier avait rapetissé, mais en plus, on le comptait désormais en sept exemplaires. Il était donc manifeste que l'un d'eux devait conduire les petits faire les magasins. Alphonse se dévoua bien gentiment de manière à éviter la corvée à ses camarades qui se lançaient déjà des œillades méfiantes. Néanmoins, une seule personne ne serait sans doute pas suffisante pour canaliser l'énergie débordante de toute la troupe, quelqu'un devrait donc accompagner l'adolescent. Dans un élan de solidarité, Havoc prit son courage à deux mains et déclara que puisqu'elle était une femme, elle devait aimer faire les boutiques, et que donc, le lieutenant Hawkeye devrait y aller. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement agacée par cette remarque, d'autant que si elle les laissait seuls, il en profiteraient très certainement pour rendre visite à Morphée.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle déclara d'une voix ferme qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle quitte son poste alors qu'elle avait encore tant à faire, mais que puisque le colonel qui somnolait déjà ne semblait pas très occupé, il pouvait très bien s'en charger. Les pieds dudit colonel, jusque là confortablement installés sur le bureau chèrent au sol tandis qu'il se redressait à l'entente de son nom, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir. Son lieutenant se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire entendu, lui adressant un « n'est-ce pas, colonel ? » appuyé. Roy déglutit difficilement ; il était piégé. S'il avouait n'avoir pas suivi la conversation depuis l'annonce de sa collocation prochaine avec Grincheux, peut-être serait-elle clémente et lui répéterait-elle sa question sans trop lui hurler dessus. Toutefois, son regard sévère lui fit ravaler ses interrogations. La tête dans les épaules, il répondit d'un « bien sûr » mal assuré sous les regards surpris de ses collègues.

Et c'est ainsi que le célèbre colonel Roy Mustang sortit du QG, les sept petits Edward sur les talons, attirant l'attention des passants, surpris de voir ainsi passer sept marmots identiques, marchant en cadence tout en sifflant un petit air entêtant et agaçant, suivis d'une immense armure.

À la fin de la journée, le Franck Archer s'était retrouvé seul dans son bureau, ses subordonnés ayant déserté la pièce voisine depuis plus d'une heure. Il tentait désespérément de rester concentré sur ses dossiers et de ne plus penser au miroir qui ornait désormais la salle de travail de ses subalternes. Toutefois, il était de plus de plus tenté de réitérer l'expérience de la veille. Il se gratta le menton, pensif, réfléchissant à tout ce que pourrait impliquer la découverte d'un miroir doué d'intelligence. Pourtant, bien qu'il fût convaincu que cela le propulserait sous le feu des projecteurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si on le surprenait à parler à son reflet. Le prendrait-on pour un fou ? Ou pire, le croirait-on narcissique au point de se parler à lui-même tout en se mirant ? Le colonel se redressa à cette pensée ; il lui suffisait de verrouiller la porte et personne ne pourrait entrer.

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres pâles en un rictus qui devait se vouloir appréciateur. Cette grimace imprimée sur le visage, l'officier se leva pour rejoindre la pièce adjacente à son bureau. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux froids se posèrent sur l'objet qui l'obsédait tant. Immobile, il semblait dormir tranquillement en attendant qu'on le réveille. Comme chez lui, Archer se plaça devant le miroir, et observa un instant son reflet. Au moins, cette fois, il était préparé à ce qui allait suivre et ne fuirait pas en voyant les volutes de fumée noire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se répétant mentalement qu'il n'allait pas réellement parlé à un objet mais que l'âme d'un alchimiste y était enfermée.

« Bonsoir »

À peine avait-il prononcé ce mot que son reflet se troubla. Debout devant le mur, Archer sentait l'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac ; qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? C'est alors, tandis qu'il fixait l'épaisse fumée, qu'il cru distinguer une silhouette qui se formait lentement. Il plissa les yeux, intrigué par cette réaction et reconnu un visage : le sien. À l'intérieur du miroir, son propre visage constitué par la fumée lui répondit avec un sourire amical et enjoué. Le militaire se figea d'effroi tant il s'était peu attendu à cela. Alors qu'il ne disait toujours rien, son image continuait de lui parler, heureux d'avoir enfin un interlocuteur. Néanmoins, voyant l'homme en face de lui rester pétrifié, le visage se tut un instant. Il le regarda quelques secondes sondant son regard à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi il était subitement devenu muet.

« Ah! Non mais en fait comme j'ai transféré seulement mon âme dans ce miroir je n'ai plus d'apparence physique propre à moi-même, alors du coup j'suis obligé de faire avec le reflet des gens m'voyez? »

Archer déglutit difficilement devant cette déclaration tandis que son reflet continuait son discours, essayant de le faire réagir. Toutefois, le colonel ne reprit vraiment ses esprits que lorsque le miroir annonça qu'il était bien content d'avoir été placé ici plutôt que dans sa chambre, qu'au moins il y avait du passage et qu'il pouvait entendre plein de choses. Non pas qu'il aime à jouer les commères, mais il était déjà curieux de tout de son vivant, alors maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'autre occupation, il tendait toujours une oreille attentive aux conversations autour de lui, juste pour se tenir informer parce que la culture générale c'est d'une importance capitale. Alors bon, non il n'était pas omniscient comme beaucoup le croyaient, mais il avait une excellente mémoire et enregistrait très facilement tout ce qu'il entendait.

Franck Archer se redressa, soudainement très intéressé par ce que ce miroir, non pas curieux mais attentif, pouvait avoir à lui apprendre sur les, non pas ragots mais conversations du QG. Cependant, avant d'envisager de lui poser la moindre question, il fallait faire taire l'alchimiste resté trop longtemps cloitré seul dans son miroir. Il se racla la gorge pour lui signifier poliment qu'il souhaitait prendre la parole avant d'amorcer sa phrase. À sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur se tut immédiatement, apparemment heureux de pouvoir enfin converser avec son nouveau propriétaire. Il semblait incroyablement loquace et heureux qu'on le questionne. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il résuma au colonel tout ce qu'il avait entendu durant sa première journée.

Archer porta une main à son menton, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres ; voilà une merveilleuse opportunité d'espionner ses subordonnés sans en avoir l'air. Toutefois, quelque chose commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement dans le récit de son reflet : le nom du colonel Mustang revenait sans arrêt, toujours accompagné de louanges. Les poings serrés, Archer ne put en supporter d'avantage : l'alchimiste des flammes venait de retirer tous les mérites d'une affaire sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé ensemble, et voilà qu'il devait supporter d'apprendre que tout le QG était en admiration devant lui pour ces prouesses. Pourtant, lui-même était très apprécié des généraux et autres haut gradés alors pourquoi ne parlait-on pas de lui ? Sa colère éclata tandis que le visage de fumée entamait le récit de l'exploit de Mustang lors de la résolution de sa dernière affaire ; il devait savoir.

« Miroir! Dis moi qui est le plus populaire du QG ! »

L'alchimiste s'arrêta immédiatement de parler pour considérer l'homme qui venait de l'interrompre.

« Ben... Dans tout le QG vous semblez ne pas avoir votre pareil pour diriger vos troupes ou même effectuer votre travail, mais le colonel Mustang est sans nul doute le plus apprécié. »

Bouillant de rage, Franck Archer serra les poings à se meurtrir la chair de ses paumes avec ses ongles, ses yeux exorbités par la colère. Il avait mis tous ses espoirs dans une promotion prochaine ; monter en grade et ainsi se faire un nom parmi les plus éminents de la capital ce qui lui confèrerait à coup sûr une renommée à travers tout le pays. Toutefois, si Mustang devenait général de brigade avant lui, il resterait encore et toujours dans l'ombre de l'alchimiste de flamme. Pour pouvoir espérer le supplanter un jour, il allait devoir se débarrasser de lui. Ainsi hors course, il ne pourrait plus lui nuire de quelque manière que ce soit et il pourrait enfin penser à son ascension plutôt qu'à cette rivalité qui lui gâchait la vie au point qu'il y pensait jour et nuit. Un jour il prendrait sa revanche.

Ainsi, seul avec son miroir, Franck Archer fit le serment d'éliminer le flame alchemist de manière à ce que plus jamais il ne lui fasse de l'ombre. Un rire froid et sournois, résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'un plan machiavélique se mettait déjà en place dans son esprit. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait acheté ce miroir ; il allait lui être bien plus utile qu'il ne l'aurait cru...


	2. Miroir mon beau miroir

Chapitre 2 : Miroir mon beau miroir

Le lendemain de cette mésaventure, le réveil sonna à 6h30 dans les chaumières pour y réveiller les dormeurs, à l'exception d'un petit garçon qui remonta doucement ses couvertures en baillant, prêt à attaquer la journée de la meilleure façon qui soit : une bonne sieste. Les autres Edward se levèrent néanmoins l'un en chantonnant, un autre en éternuant, mais toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur tandis que Timide, rouge comme une pivoine, se cachait derrière sa chaise pour ne pas croiser le regard de Liza qui lui proposait un petit déjeuner. La soirée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui : se retrouver seul avec une jeune femme alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à être le plus discret possible n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise. Il avait été le centre de l'attention du lieutenant qui s'était montrée si douce et attentionnée que le pauvre Edward gardait cette lumineuse teinte écrevisse depuis la veille. De son côté, Vato Flaman avait le plus grand mal à tirer son invité du lit. Sitôt qu'il ouvrait un œil, il le refermait en réajustant les couvertures autour de lui dans un bâillement sonore : après une bonne nuit de sommeil, rien ne valait un petit somme pour récupérer. Chez le colonel Mustang, en revanche, l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus pesante à tel point que le militaire n'avait jamais eu si hâte de se rendre au QG. Installé à la cuisine, le nez à peine au niveau de la table, le petit Grincheux mangeait son omelette non sans grommeler, agacé par l'audace du réveil qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. En face de lui, l'alchimiste des flammes reposa sa tartine, écœuré par le spectacle peu ragoûtant qu'offrait son hôte à parler ainsi la bouche pleine.

Il avait dû supporter sa mauvaise humeur toute une soirée et il ne se sentait pas capable d'en subir une autre, si le nabot ne se réunifiait pas vite, il allait certainement devenir fou. Il avait voulu le divertir en l'emmenant manger dans un petit restaurant de sa connaissance, mais il s'était avéré que son jeune compagnon n'aimait pas dîner dehors. Il avait passé la soirée à se plaindre du bruit, de la luminosité, trop forte à son goût, de la cuisson de sa viande, du manque de sel dans son plat, du serveur, et même de la froideur de sa glace. Excédé, Roy l'avait ramené à son appartement, pensant enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de lui, mais le garçon n'avait pas voulu prendre sa douche ni mettre le pyjama qu'il avait pourtant choisi lui-même dans l'après-midi, prétextant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il regarda sa montre avant de commencer à ranger la cuisine sous les protestations du grognon qui n'avait pas terminé. Il ne devait absolument pas être en retard, il ne voulait pas être en retard ; plus tôt il arriverait au QG, plus tôt il refilerait ce casse-pieds à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensa un instant à le bâillonner, mais il pouvait être certain qu'une fois libre il lui ferait part de tout son mécontentement. Il allait donc devoir prendre son mal en patience.

Il poussa un soupir résigné avant de demander au gamin s'il était prêt à partir. Edward le regarda d'abord du coin de l'œil, visiblement de mauvaise humeur avant d'aboyer un « ouais » agressif. Le garçon se laissa tomber de sa chaise, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs. Roy préféra ne rien ajouter et se diriger au plus vite vers le bâtiment militaire où le petit retrouverait ses autres lui et lui foutrait enfin la paix.

C'est donc avec un profond soulagement que le jeune colonel poussa la porte de son bureau à l'heure ce matin là. Tout le monde était déjà installé à sa table, même les cinq autres Edward étaient réunis autour d'une table, et étaient visiblement très concentrés sur un jeu de société. Le nouvel arrivant alla donc s'assoir près d'eux, les bras croisés, vexés de ne pas avoir été attendu pour commencer. Il prétexta donc qu'il s'en foutait royalement parce qu'en plus il n'aimait pas les jeux et commença à bouder. Enfin libre, Roy s'installa à son bureau, se préparant psychologiquement à remplir sa pile de dossiers. Chacun s'affaira donc en attendant que le Prof ait terminé de remettre ses notes en ordre de manière à les rendre lisibles et compréhensibles pour son supérieur.

La matinée passa donc ainsi, sans incident notoire, au rythme des comptines fredonnées par les cinq clones joueurs. Alphonse s'était d'abord installé dans un coin de manière à aider son frère, mais l'insupportable génie trouvant toujours à redire sur tout, même sur ses interlignes, il préféra l'abandonner à son sort et rejoindre les autres blondinets. Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les nabots, Havoc tenta tant bien que mal de remplir ses fonctions, déployant de colossaux efforts pour ne pas laisser exploser son agacement.

En début d'après-midi, tout était enfin prêt pour que les alchimistes commencent leur travail. Roy entama donc la lecture du rapport de son subordonné de manière à savoir précisément dans quel domaine il devait chercher, les applications de l'alchimie étant tellement nombreuses et variées. Une fois qu'il aurait compris et mémorisé les principales équations utilisées pour réaliser cette désastreuse transmutation, il pourrait plus aisément se rendre à la bibliothèque nationale des alchimistes pour y chercher les ouvrages susceptibles de les aider, en espérant que de tels écrits existent. Roy arrêta un instant sa lecture, les yeux fixés sur les sept gamins qui avaient envahi son bureau ; s'il avait de prime abord trouvé la situation hilarante, à présent qu'il avait la charge du Grincheux, il ne songeait plus qu'à régler le problème au plus vite.

Inspirant profondément, il résolut d'avancer aussi rapidement qu'il pourrait. De plus, s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution, les compétences de l'alchimiste d'acier pourraient se retrouver sévèrement remises en question. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du colonel : s'il le tirait de ce mauvais pas, son subordonné aurait une dette envers lui en plus de devoir lui exprimer toute sa reconnaissance. Il aimait l'idée d'être celui qui venait à la rescousse du petit prodige des rangs de l'armée. Roy Mustang, colonel, 29 ans, fervent défenseur de la cause naine ! Voilà qui sonnait plutôt bien. Après tout n'était-il pas du devoir des grands de protéger les plus petits ? Il continua ainsi sa lecture en souriant bêtement, songeant aux exploits prochains qui ne manqueraient pas d'ajouter une pierre à l'édifice de sa gloire.

Loin du quartier général, dans une petite ruelle sombre à la périphérie de la ville, un homme tendait une conséquente liasse de billets à son interlocuteur. Dès son arrivée au QG le matin même, Franck Archer avait entamé des recherches discrètes de manière à trouver les tueurs à gages les plus efficaces de la ville. Il avait pris la décision de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de son rival et cette solution lui était apparue comme une évidence. Il ne se salissait pas les mains en le tuant lui-même, il ne courait donc aucun risque si son comparse gracieusement payé pour garder le silence ne le dénonçait pas. Il avait entendu parler d'un groupe d'anciens soldats qui s'était illustré par ses actions antimilitaristes. Grâce aux enquêtes déjà menées par l'armée, il avait rapidement pu prendre contact avec l'un d'eux, ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile.

En face de lui, un homme de taille moyenne, une casquette rabattue sur son visage comptait consciencieusement chaque billet afin de s'assurer que son nouvel employeur ne se jouait pas de lui. Ses consignes étaient des plus clairs ; un assassinat simple et rapide, pas de témoins et surtout, « oublier » qui l'avait engagé pour ce travail. En homme prudent, le colonel s'était bien gardé de donner son nom ou même de se présenter en uniforme, mais il n'avait pas dissimulé son visage de manière à ne pas paraître suspect en essayant de passer ainsi inaperçu dans des rues mal fréquentées.

Archer eu un petit sourire en coin lorsque l'homme se racla la gorge, une fois ses vérifications terminées ; il manquait environ trente pour cent de la somme qui lui était due. D'une voix assurée, le militaire lui confia qu'il était de nature méfiante, surtout envers les mercenaires dans son genre, et qu'ainsi il s'assurait que le travail serait correctement effectué. Il lui donnerait le reste dès lors qu'il aurait posé les yeux sur la dépouille de Roy Mustang. Le blond grogna à cette désagréable surprise ; d'ordinaire, ses clients ne se montraient pas si méfiants. Avec un soupir de résignation, il serra la main que lui tendait son interlocuteur, après tout, il avait déjà versé une partie de la somme, le contrat était donc formé.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur cet accord scellant le destin du flame alchemist. Le colonel Archer rentra donc chez lui, un sourire aux lèvres, convaincu que dès le lendemain, la nouvelle de la mort de son rival se répandrait dans toute la ville. Et derrière son ombre, qui trouverait-on ? Lui. Un brillant soldat trop longtemps ignoré par tous ces yeux braqués sur le formidable colonel Mustang. Alors tous reconnaitraient de quelles prouesses il était capable, et qu'il avait été injustement laissé pour compte. Il serait à son tour porté aux nues et plus personne n'ignorerait sa participation à la résolution d'une enquête.

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un sourire bienheureux flottant sur ses lèvres fines, Franck Archer se laissait aller à rêver à l'avenir qui l'attendait. Dès lors que plus personne ne serait là pour freiner son avancée, il se promettait un futur radieux à la mesure de son ambition. Aussitôt après avoir perdu son héros, la population perdue s'en chercherait un autre, un homme charismatique qui leur inspirera confiance et respect. Les regards se tourneraient tout naturellement vers lui.

Il était tard lorsque Roy sortit de la bibliothèque nationale des alchimistes d'État, exténué par ses longues heures de travail. Il était arrivé peu de temps avant la fermeture, la lecture des notes de son subalterne lui ayant pris plus de la moitié de l'après-midi., il avait donc dû savamment jouer de son charme pour obtenir des employées qu'elles le laissent rester un peu plus longtemps. Envoûtée par son sourire et ses profonds yeux sombres, elles avait cédé et lui avait permis de sortir par une petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment dont il devrait remettre la clef le lendemain. L'une d'elle était même plutôt mignonne, peut-être l'inviterait-il à sortir par la même occasion. Il n'avait toutefois pas trouvé une seule information susceptible de les aider à résoudre le problème de l'alchimiste d'acier. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir en pensant qu'il devait passer chercher Grincheux chez son lieutenant qui avait gentiment accepté de le garder pour diner.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas que l'on observait chacun de ses mouvements depuis un coin sombre. Rasant les murs, le tueur glissait rapidement de recoin en recoin, toujours dissimuler de manière à ne pas se faire remarquer. Alors qu'il marchait sans se douter de rien, une ombre glissa discrètement derrière Mustang, un couteau à la main. Prêt à bondir sur sa proie, le tueur à gage s'avança sans un bruit dans le dos du militaire, retenant presque sa respiration pour ne pas alerter sa cible. Une exécution rapide ; l'égorgement restait une des meilleures solutions. Simple et efficace, cette pratique lui laissait le temps de s'enfuir sans permettre à la victime de s'en sortir.

Il s'apprêtait donc à se jeter sur le colonel, motivé par l'idée de la somme qui l'attendait encore lorsque celui-ci, sentant un mouvement derrière lui, se retourna précipitamment. Pris de panique, l'assassin tenta une attaque sans laisser le temps à sa victime de réagir. C'était toutefois sans compter sur les réflexes du militaire qui esquiva habilement la lame qui s'abattait sur lui en se jetant à terre. Un deuxième coup partit sans laisser le moindre répit au jeune homme qui ne put éviter que le tranchant ne lui entaille le bras. Avec une agilité hors du commun, le tueur à gages enchaina une série de coup si rapide que le colonel ne percevait que les déplacements d'air. Déstabilisé, il tenta une manœuvre d'esquive de sorte de parer les attaques, mais dans son emportement, le jeune homme trébucha.

Voyant sa cible au sol, le tueur à gage se jeta sur lui, son arme pointée sur sa gorge. Roy roula sur lui-même pour éviter l'attaque. Il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, néanmoins, il ne se séparait jamais de ses gants, s'il pouvait en passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul, il pourrait certainement neutraliser son agresseur. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu plonger la main dans sa poche, son assaillant se précipita sur lui. L'alchimiste évita de justesse la lame qui le menaçait. Profitant de l'élan qui emportait son adversaire, il lui saisit le bras de manière à l'immobiliser. Ils se battirent quelques instant ainsi, l'un tentant de conserver son emprise sur les membres de son adversaire, tandis que l'autre se débattait, espérant se libérer. Dans leur emportement, les deux combattants tombèrent au sol, luttant de toutes leur force pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre et enfin mettre un terme à cet affrontement. Le tueur à gages était mu par une rage désespérée tant il s'en voulait d'avoir été repéré avant d'accomplir son forfait. Il devait à tous prix réparer son erreur et exécuter sa mission sans quoi, il ne recevrait jamais son paiement, il serait peut-être même contraint de disparaître afin de ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre à son employeur.

Roy se démenait autant qu'il pouvait pour éviter que son beau visage ne soit blessé. Cependant, trop concentré sur l'arme, il perdit rapidement le dessus. Le tueur à gages l'immobilisa, se plaçant au dessus de lui et serrant sa taille de ses genoux de manière à limiter ses mouvements. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser battre ainsi, le militaire envoya son poing sur la tempe de son agresseur. Emporté par la violence du coup, ce dernier eu un mouvement de recule qui permit à sa proie de se libérer. Il sauta sur ses pieds, profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit pour enfiler ses gants, enfin capable de se défendre efficacement. Sonné, l'assassin enleva un instant la casquette qui masquait son visage et lui enserrait le crâne. Mustang voyait enfin le visage de son adversaire dans la faible lumière de quelques réverbères. Une femme. Abasourdi par cette découverte il stoppa son geste avant que ses doigts ne se touchent, permettant à la jeune femme de se reprendre. Elle se jeta sur lui avec la ferme intention de mettre enfin un terme à cet affrontement. Ils luttèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Roy ne parvienne à renverser la situation à son avantage. Martel s'essoufflait, ses coups et ses esquives devenaient de moins en moins efficace, il n'eut donc aucun mal à l'immobiliser.

Assis sur son abdomen, les mains plaquant ses bras au sol, il privait la tueuse de toute liberté de mouvement. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur affolé, plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde qui tentait de se débattre. Les muscles crispés, les dents serrées, elle cessa de bouger, lançant des regards meurtriers à l'homme qu'elle aurait dû abattre. Difficile pourtant de ne pas se perdre dans ses yeux d'un noir si profond. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de prendre le parti de l'interroger. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait attaqué ; lui en voulait-elle personnellement ou était-elle envoyée, et dans ce cas, par qui ? Son ton loin d'être menaçant déstabilisa la jeune femme qui s'attendait à plus de dureté. Devant son silence, il lui demanda simplement qui elle était avant de lui redemander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle attaque. Elle avait déjà échoué dans sa mission, elle ne pouvait se permettre de révéler l'identité de son employeur.

« Si tu parle, je t'épargnerai, annonça-t-il enfin. »

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se venger sur elle ? Elle répondit sèchement qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dénoncer ses contacts. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre à l'attaque, c'était déjà bien suffisant qu'il sache qu'il avait été la cible d'un tueur à gages. Elle était néanmoins troublée qu'il n'use pas de plus de force contre elle, il s'était débattu comme un diable à tel point qu'il avait réussi à la dominer, mais à présent qu'elle était à sa merci, et il se contentait de bavarder avec elle. Certes, il avait réussi à la maitriser, il ne craignait rien d'elle pour l'instant, mais elle restait une menace pour lui, s'il la laissait partir, il prenait le risque de subir une nouvelle agression. D'un autre côté, pourquoi un militaire laisserait fuir un tueur à gages ? Peut-être que si elle lui avouait qu'elle était envoyée par Franck Archer, il la libérerait pour la remercier de sa coopération. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faillir, elle avait accepté ce contrat, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle si elle ne le respectait pas ? Las de la maintenir plaquée au sol, il relâcha lentement la pression sur ses membres pour se relever, l'obligeant ainsi à en faire autant. Tout à coup, le colonel lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Vous avez peur ? Vous avez besoin qu'on vous protège en échange de ces informations ? »

Surprise, elle fixa son visage à la recherche du moindre signe d'ironie. Il se moquait forcément. De son côté, Roy était de plus en plus perplexe, si elle était là pour le tuer, pourquoi ne l'attaquait-elle plus ? Il devait absolument savoir qui voulait attenter à sa vie, sans quoi, il ne pourrait se défendre efficacement. Il n'allait tout de même pas être constamment sur ses gardes, à jeter sans cesse des regards inquiets autour de lui. D'un autre côté, s'il arrêtait cette femme, il s'assurait déjà qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien contre lui. À supposer qu'elle soit en effet au service d'un de ses rivaux, cela signifiait qu'il n'agirait pas de lui-même, ainsi donc, le danger n'était peut-être pas si grand ? Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir un genoux vicelard vint lui porter un coup fatal. La douleur lui fit lâcher prise tandis qu'il se pliait en deux. **La jeune femme le poussa violemment, si bien qu'il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le bitume, sans pouvoir retenir son agresseur qui prenait la fuite.**

Ahuris et sonné par le choque qu'il venait de recevoir, il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner en courant. Il resta un moment au sol, encore désorienté par cette soudaine attaque. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme, et pourquoi l'avait-elle agressé ? Il ne se rappelait pas pas l'avoir connue, sans doute était-ce la première fois qu'il la voyait, aussi doutait-il avoir pu lui nuire personnellement, mais peut-être souhaitait-elle venger un proche. Il regarda sa blessure, ce n'était pas très profond mais le saignement ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Il se releva en chancelant ; elle n'avait pas retenu ses coups et tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il porta sa main à sa mâchoire ankylosée pour découvrir qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle l'avait bien amoché. Devant ce constat, le militaire poussa un profond soupir ; il aurait bien du mal à tout camoufler.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il se rappela qu'un petit blond l'attendait chez son lieutenant. Il grogna de contrariété ; elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas de le garder pour la nuit. Il essuya le sang qui maculait son beau visage et rajusta son manteau, espérant ainsi cacher son agression. Tout au long du trajet, il se demanda qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point d'envoyer un assassin à ses trousses. Il lui faudrait mener une enquête pour le découvrir sans quoi il ne serait pas au bout de ses surprises. Il devait rester vigilent tant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'alarmer pour un rien mais cette attaque lui avait semblé être le résultat d'une machination calculée. Les voyous ne s'en prennent généralement qu'à plus faible qu'eux et évitent tout réel affrontement, il aurait fui en le voyant se retourner.

Il arriva chez sa subordonnée sans même s'en apercevoir tant il était se perdait en spéculations. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte, puis remonta le col de sa veste pour cacher le plus possible son visage, espérant qu'elle en remarquerait rien. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Liza aux cheveux détachés. Toutefois, Roy n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise de la voir porter une robe que la jeune femme s'exclama :

« Colonel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Ledit colonel la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de se dire que, peut-être, il arborait plus de marques de son agression qu'il le pensait. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui cacher la vérité. En outre, il aurait besoin d'elle et de sa discrétion pour mener l'enquête, toutefois il la savait capable de lui imposer une escorte jusqu'à l'arrestation du coupable. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec le mini Ed, inutile de lui ajouter un poids en plus. Il secoua la tête, lui assurant que ce n'était rien : il était tard et il préférait rentrer chez lui se reposer. Il lui promis néanmoins de tout lui raconter le lendemain.

Incrédule, sa subordonnée posa un regard inquisiteur sur l'entaille qui parcourait son bras, visible à travers le tissu déchiré. Croisant ses yeux inquiets, Roy comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans une explication aussi entra-t-il lorsqu'elle s'effaça pour le convier à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Tout en la suivant, il se permit de détailler ses formes mises en valeur par la robe cintrée qui tombait au-dessus des genoux et à laquelle sa démarche donnait un envoutant balancement. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ses traits semblaient moins durs qu'au QG. Il la voyait pour la première fois en civile aussi fut-il estomaqué par un tel contraste. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle se présentait comme elle était au quotidien et pas qu'elle portait un masque. Pourtant d'un côté, c'était tellement évident ; pour ce faire une place dans l'armée une femme avait besoin de savoir se faire respecter et de s'imposer, sans quoi elle n'était pas prise au sérieux.

Le silence qui régnait l'interpella soudainement : qu'avait-elle fait des sosies ? Voyant sa surprise, elle lui apprit que Timide était parti se cacher en entendant les coups à la porte et que Grincheux grommelait dans un coin, las d'attendre. Elle lui tourna vivement le dos en lui ordonnant d'enlever sa veste et de s'installer sur le canapé puis s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans ses poches : il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder ici, inutile qu'il se mette à l'aise. Ce n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire de passer une soirée en si charmante compagnie, mais il ne s'en sentait pas d'humeur ce soir ; après l'exténuante journée qu'il avait vécu et son agression, il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui se reposer. Pourtant, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle prévenait Grincheux, Liza revint seule, une trousse à pharmacie à la main. Mustang soupira intérieurement ; comment n'avait-il rien soupçonné alors que c'était si prévisible ? Une fois devant lui, son lieutenant souffla son exaspération ; elle lui avait pourtant demandé de s'assoir et elle le retrouvait debout planté au milieu du salon.

L'alchimiste de flamme soutint un instant le sévère regard caramel qu'elle posait sur lui, mais, retrouvant l'expression si familière de son fidèle bras droit, il finit par capituler, comprenant qu'elle ne cèderait pas, quitte à l'attacher ; quand Liza Hawkeye avait quelque chose en tête, difficile de l'en détourner, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de son supérieur. Il amorça donc un mouvement vers le canapé mais se figea en l'entendant lui demander d'ôter manteau et chemise. Il tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur, surpris non seulement par sa demande mais surtout par son ton autoritaire qui n'appelait nulle opposition. Devant l'immobilité de son supérieur la jeune femme soupira d'impatience.

« Voyons colonel n'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit, mais soyons logique je ne peux pas vous soigner à travers votre chemise. »

À la fois rassuré et déçu, Roy obtempéra, tout de même gêné de se retrouver ainsi devant elle. Il déposa ses vêtements sur l'accoudoir du canapé avant de s'y installer afin de permettre à sa subordonnée de lui prodiguer ses soins sans se soucier le moins du monde de la vue qu'elle lui offrait sur son décolleté. Tenté de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ses formes, il détourna la tête pour penser à autre chose, ce qui s'avéra cependant bien difficile : ses mains, loin de le maltraiter, allaient sur ses bleus avec une douceur qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Elle banda délicatement son bras après avoir désinfecté la plaie tandis que l'alchimiste respirait le plus lentement possible pour clamer les battements de son cœur, affolé par ces semblants de caresses et le souffle chaud qui venait innocemment l'effleurer. De son côté, la jeune femme ne semblait pas prendre conscience du trouble de son supérieur, nullement gênée par cette proximité. Elle savait qu'il passerait chez elle, et il se demandait si ses vêtements civils n'avaient pas été choisis en conséquence. Elle n'était ni maquillé ni réellement coiffée ou parfumée, mais il émanait d'elle une telle féminité qu'il douta un instant d'être en présence de son bras droit.

Il fut brutalement sorti de sa réflexion par une main qui lui tournait la tête de manière à permettre à la jeune femme de mieux voir ses contusions. Voyant le visage de sa subalterne à à peine quelques centimètres du sien, Roy eu un mouvement de recul mais se ressaisit bien vite au froncement de sourcils de Liza. Alors qu'elle s'appliquait, il eut tout le loisir d'observer ses traits qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé si harmonieux, encadrés par ses longs cheveux. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par sa peau qui semblait si douce et devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas passer une main dans sa chevelure dorée. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait terminé et que déjà, elle rangeait sa trousse à pharmacie. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se retourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire et le sortir doucement de sa rêverie.

Comme elle était déjà à un mètre de lui, il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait l'impression de la découvrir ce soir et il voulait connaître cette Liza civile qui se cachait derrière le masque du soldat. La jeune femme eut un sursaut en sentant ses doigts glisser lentement sur sa joue pour placer une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle se leva les yeux vers son supérieur pour enfin prendre conscience de son émoi. Elle resta un instant bouche bée tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux sans cesser de caresser son visage. Il était si près d'elle à présent qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Paralysée par la situation pour le moins inattendue, elle ne réalisa que leur visage se rapprochaient que lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans une esquisse de baiser.

« 'Tain, colonel, j'en ai ma claque d'attendre ! »

Surpris, les deux militaires s'écartèrent vivement, le teint subitement rouge. Roy toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant d'adresser des remerciements hésitants à la jeune femme qui l'avait soigné. Tandis qu'il se retournait pour se revêtir de sa chemise, Liza se tourna vers le petit Edward qui tapait son énervement avec son pied, les bras croisés, leur lançant des regards inquisiteurs. Mal à l'aise d'avoir été ainsi surpris par le gamin, Roy n'osait plus croiser son regard, de même qu'il ne regarda pas sa subordonnée pour la saluer. Il était tenté de lui présenter des excuses, pourtant, rien ne vint. Il se contenta de pousser le nain vers la sortie et marmonnant un vague « Bonne soirée, lieutenant ».

Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, l'alchimiste poussa un profond soupir ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il s'était soudainement senti envouté par tant de charme, elle lui avait donné l'impression quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, le genre de femme qu'il pourrait séduire, ou plutôt qui pourrait le séduire. Il se frappa le front du plat de la main ; il ne pouvait tout de même pas se comporter avec elle comme avec n'importe quelle femme venue. Et pourtant, elle s'était si facilement laissée prendre, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle le laisse ainsi l'approcher. Sans doute avait-elle été surprise, sans quoi elle l'aurait repoussé. À moins que cette étrange attraction n'eut été réciproque. Déboussolé, Roy soupira de plus belle ; c'était pourtant tellement plus simple de ne la voir que comme un soldat. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, pour le soutenir et le secourir et pourtant il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son visage était parfait, ni l'éclat envoutant de ses si beaux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée tout simplement. Il sourit à l'idée d'avoir peut-être une chance avec elle, après tout, si cet insupportable nabot n'était pas intervenu... Non, il était préférable qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Il allait rentrer chez lui, prendre un bonne douche et ne plus y penser. Et pourtant, il ne doutait pas que l'image de ses jambes dévoilées sous l'ourlet de la robe hanterait ses rêves.

Une fois Mustang parti, Liza se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, se demandant encore si la scène qu'elle venait de vivre s'était bel et bien produite. Pourquoi diable avait-il cherché à l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire ? Il avait suffi qu'elle lise un peu de tendresse dans ses yeux pour laisser tomber toutes ses barrières. Et puis il n'était sans doute pas sérieux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas simplement voulu jouer avec elle. La déstabiliser. Il ne lui manquerait pas de respect au point de la traiter comme l'une de ses conquêtes dont il se vantait sans cesse, elle n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet, mais alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devrait pas l'interroger à ce sujet, toutefois, elle résolut de ne pas chercher à savoir et d'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Sans doute avait-elle trop peur d'être déçue. Ils seraient sans doute gênés le lendemain, mais elle ne doutait pas que cela passerait bien vite. Il ne s'en souviendrait même très certainement plus. Elle ne laisserait rien paraitre ni ne chercherait à aborder le sujet avec lui, cet incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Au moins, son petit protégé était trop timide pour lui poser la moindre question.


End file.
